The Chance
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Tsuna menyesal telah kehilangan temannya-guardiannya yang sudah di anggap keluarganya itu mati karena melindunginya. Dia tidak rela para guardiannya mati demi melindunginya. Dia menyesal bahwa dirinya adalah Boss Vongola yang lemah. Primo mengabulkan permintaan Tsuna, dia mengirim Tsuna ke dunia parallel dimana Tsuna bukanlah Decimo. Dimana temannya tidak dekat padanya. Non-Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Kalau Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milikku,di jamin deh! XD #apanya?# Yang pasti KHR itu not mine(yet?). Lol Tapi fic ini asli milik saya!**

**Ini first fic saya di fandom KHR lho (walau saya udah bikin yg crossover KHR-Eyeshield). Jadi mohon maaf bila.. err- aneh mungkin? Well, kalau jalan ceritanya, saya sudah mikir matang-matang kok, jadi tenang saja! **

**Mohon maaf kalau tata bahasanya agak HANEH, since it's been long time i'm not write especially publish any fic. **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**The Chance**

**Chapter 1:** First Meeting!

* * *

Hujan...

Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

_"Jyudaime! Cepat pergi dari sini!"_

Darah... mengalir dimana-mana.

_"Tsuna, kami baik-baik saja! Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!"_

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya.

_"Sawada, kami akan menyusulmu nanti!"_

Menghebuskan bau amis akan darah dan tanah yang basah.

_"Oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Turuti saja permintaan para guardianmu!"_

Tak ada suara lain selain hujan.

_"Herbivora, cepat pergi atau kubunuh kau!"_

Sendiri... walaupun tak sendiri...

_"Boss, AWAS!"_

_"JYUDAIME/TSUNA(-NII)/SAWADA/TSUNAYOSHI/BOSSU!"_

* * *

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? KENAPA?!"

_**"Semua sudah terjadi Decimo. Bersabarlah dan hadapilah kenyataan!"**_

_Kenapa?Haruskah?_

"Tapi mereka teman-temanku... keluargaku...!"

_**"Kau seharusnya tahu, hal ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat."**_

_Tidak!_

"Pasti... pasti ada jalan!

_**"Janganlah melawan takdir, Decimo!"**_

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK TERIMA KALAU TAKDIR MEREKA SEPERTI ITU!"

_Tidak! Karena takdir mereka... tidak mati karenaku._

_**"Apakah kau menyesal karena menjadi seorang Boss Vongola, Decimo?"**_

_Menyesal? Apakah aku menyesal? Tapi..._

"Tapi mereka mati karenaku... karena aku mengenal mereka! Karena aku memasukkan mereka kedalam Vongola! Kalau aku bukan Boss mereka..."

_Kalau aku bukan Boss dan teman mereka..._

"...mereka tidak akan mati."

_**"...apakah itu yang sunggu kau pikirkan, Decimo?"**_

"Kenapa?"

_**"Mereka menyelamatkanmu karena kamu adalah kamu, Decimo! Karena mereka peduli padamu!"**_

_Ya..._

"Karena mereka mengenalku... mereka mati."

_**"Decimo-"**_

"Aku bukan pemimpin yang baik. Aku lemah! Sebagai seorang Boss Vongola, aku lemah! Aku bahkan tidak dapat menyelamatkan diri sendiri saat itu! Kalau saja aku bukan seorang Boss Vongola...! Bukan pemimpin mereka..."

_**"...Decimo. Apa kau sungguh berpikir seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak menyesal bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi?"**_

_...haruskah?_

_**"Jika itu keinginanmu... akan ku kabulkan!"**_

**DEG**

"Bi- bisakah?"

_**"Ya. Akan ku kirim kau ke salah satu dunia paralel dimana kau tidak menjadi Boss Vongola Decimo... maupun berteman dengan para guardianmu!"**_

**DEG DEG DEG**

_...kenapa?_

_**"Inilah kesempatanmu Decimo- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau yakin?"**_

"Ya!"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

_**"Baiklah... inilah hadiahmu Sawada Tsunayoshi! **__**Arrivederci**__**, Decimo. Sampai kita bertemu lagi!"**_

* * *

"Tsuna~! Tsuna! TSU-KUN!"

_**ZREG**_

"HIIII! Eh?" Sawada Tsunayoshi baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Remaja berambut coklat itu melirik kekiri dan kekanan seakan dirinya berada di tempat yang asing baginya.

_Kamarku? Aku berada di kamar lamaku?_

Lalu Tsuna melirik ibunya. "Kaa-san?"

"_Hai_, Tsu-kun? _Doushitano_? Aih~ Tsu-kun, wajahmu pucat! Kamu demam?" Sawada Nana menempelkan telapak tangannya kebagian wajah Tsuna.

Tsuna buru-buru melepaskan tangan ibunya. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-san. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang Kaa-san ya!? Kaa-san kan khawatir padamu!" ucap Nana sambil membalas senyum Tsuna walau masih ada guratan kecemasan yang dapat Tsuna lihat dan rasakan.

_Aku benar-benar berada di tempat lain. Di sisi Kaa-san._

_"_Oh iya,Kaa-san. Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Hampir jam 8- Gawat Tsu-kun! Kamu nanti telat!" teriak ibu rumah tangga tersebut yang baru saja menyadari jam berapa dan kenapa ia membangunkan anak satu-satunya itu sampai kekamarnya.

"Telat? Telat?! HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

* * *

"_Ittekimasu!_" Tsuna segera berlari dengan kencangnya setelah mengetahui keadaannya dia saat itu dan seberapa telatnya dia saat ini.

Sekarang ini, Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah seorang remaja SMA berumur 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Namimori High School. Dengan reputasi yang masih sama seperti dulu dan sekarang. Seorang Dame-Tsuna. Bagaimana dia mengetahuinya? Gampang sekali! Dia menemukan beberapa kertas ujiannya dengan nilai yang sangat rendah, beberapa perban dan plester untuk luka yang selalu siap di tasnya, dan juga handphone yang didalam daftar teleponnya tidak ada nomor milik siapapun kecuali rumah dan sekolahnya. Dame-Tsuna yang tak mempunyai teman.

Mengingat hal itu, Tsuna hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Tanpa sadar dia kembali mengingat masa-masa SMP sampai sepuluh tahun kedepan dimana dia tidak pernah kesepian semenjak Reborn datang kerumahnya untuk melatih dirinya menjadi seorang Vongola Bossu. Dia juga mengingat bagaimana pertama kali dia mendapatkan handphone pertamanya. Gokudera dan Yamamoto menemaninya membeli dan memilih handphone yang cocok untuknya. Dengan menyimpan nomor handphone kedua sahabatnya tersebut yang berada di daftar paling atas.

Masa-masa yang indah dan hangat.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Tsuna mengalir di pipinya. Tsuna terdiam sejenak dari larinya yang terburu-buru tadi. Tentunya tanpa menghembuskan nafas kelelahan karena latihan yang sering ia jalani di dunianya yang asli. Remaja 'mantan' Boss Vongola tersebut segera mengusap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan jejak air matanya.

_Janganlah menjadi orang yang lemah, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Para guardianmu-temanmu masih hidup di dunia ini, Tsuna! Janganlah menyesal, bodoh! _Batin Tsuna kesal. Dia masih merasa hatinya tidak nyaman. Dia harus terus mengingat bahwa di dunia yang sekarang dia tempati itu bukanlah masa lalunya. Bukan dunia dimana teman-temannya adalah temannya. Dimana dia sendiri dan terus menjadi Dame-Tsuna!

Mengelap air matanya lagi yang kembali menetes, dia kembali lari, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya.

Tsuna berhasil masuk sebelum gerbang sekolahnya tertutup. Dia segera berlari menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Setelah hampir mencapai kelasnya, dia melihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut kuning sedikit pirang yang juga berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Ah!"

Remaja berambut kuning bermata biru tersebut menyadari keberada Tsuna yang sudah tepat berada di pintu depan kelas 2-7

"Tunggu Da-Sawada-kun!" panggil remaja tersebut.

Remaja tersebut segera mendekati Tsuna. Dia berhenti dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Lalu dia menatap kearah Tsuna sambil tersenyum walau dengan kewalahan.

**DEG**

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Tsuna menatap balik ke arah remaja dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus terkejut.

_Jangan-jangan dia..._

_**ZREG**_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu kelas? Cepat masuk!" perintah seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas kedua remaja tersebut.

"Maaf sensei, saya telat! Tadi ada barang saya yang ketinggalan, dan saya kembali lagi kesana!" ucap remaja berambut kuning tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya kuat-kuat dihadapan wali kelasnya.

"A-ah, maafkan saya juga, sensei!" ucap Tsuna juga setelah menyadari situasinya.

"Haahh~ lagi-lagi kamu, Sawada. Sudah berapa kali kamu telat, tidak pernah mencoba memperbaiki diri! Dan untukmu Hoshi, karena ini pertama kalinya kamu telat, akan saya maklumi. Sekarang cepat kalian masuk!"

Lalu Tsuna dan remaja berambut kuning yang di panggil Hoshi tersebut segera masuk ke dalam kelas lalu duduk di kursi masing-masing.

_Kelas dan tempat dudukku pun sama..._

Di kelas 2-7 tersebut, Tsuna menyadari bahwa keempat temannya-guardiannya pun berada di kelas yang sama.

"_Su-sumimasen _Jyudaime! Seharusnya saya saja tadi yang mengambil barang anda yang ketinggalan itu!"

"Hahaha... Seharusnya aku yang mengambilnya, Sei. Barang itu kan ketinggalannya dirumahku!"

"Kufufufufu... Hoshi Sei, seharusnya kau lihat seberapa berantakan rambutmu karena berlari seperti tadi,"

"Maaf, Bossu. Pa-padahal aku yang lupa membawanya tadi!"

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro, dan Rokudo Mukuro adalah 'mantan' teman Tsuna yang berada sekelas dengannya.

_Tidak kusangka Mukuro akan berada di sekolah Namimori ini. Syukurlah mereka akrab-akrab saja. _Tsuna hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat sahabat dan guardian yang sangat ia sayangi itu berinterakaksi dengan akrab satu sama lain.

Lalu Tsuna melirik Hoshi Sei yang juga akrab dengan empat guardiannya itu.

_Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia adalah Vongola Boss yang kesepuluh di dunia ini. Jadi perasaan tadi itu karena ada orang lain selain diriku ya, sebagai seorang Vongola Jyudaime?_

Hoshi yang menyadari dirinya sedang di tatapi seseorang itu segera mencari asal tatapan tersebut. Dia menyadari bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang menatapi dirinya.

Sadar bahwa Hoshi sedang menatap balik dirinya, Tsuna segera memberikan senyum, walau canggung, lalu segera kembali menatap papan tulis. Hoshi hanya tersenyum bingung melihat tingkah laku teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ada apa, Jyudaime?" tanya Gokudera sambil mengikuti arah tatapan Hoshi.

"Ada apa dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sei?" tanya Yamamoto juga yang menyadari tingkah temannya sekaligus boss-nya itu.

"_Nothing_! Hanya lihat-lihat saja!" jawab Hoshi sambil tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya.

* * *

_**TENG TENG TENG**_

Bersekolah berbunyi tanda istirahat dan waktunya makan siang. Murid-murid mulai melakukan aktivitas lain-lain. Ada yang ke kantin sekolah, ada yang menuju klub ekskulnya, ada yang kumpul bersama memakan bekal di kelas, ada juga yang memilih membaca buku saja atau tidur siang.

"Istirahat ya? Akhirnya..." ucap Tsuna dengan leganya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya di atas mejanya dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

Jika kalian pikir Tsuna meresa lega karena akhirnya berhenti belajar, itu salah. Tsuna merasa lega karena akhirnya dia bisa berpikir untuk keluar dari kelas yang membuatnya tidak tenang itu. Bukan karena berada di kelas berarti mengingatkan akan belajar. Karena umur asli Tsuna seharusnya sudah 27 tahun, tentu dia tidak ada masalah dengan pelajaran anak SMA. Yang jadi masalah baginya adalah berada di kelas yang sama dengan orang yang sudah di anggap keluarganya sendiri di dunianya. Merasa lebih buruk lagi karena dia pun tidak dapat bicara apa-apa pada mereka. Hanya dengan melihat mereka saja, perasaan Tsuna sudah bercampur aduk. Senang sekaligus sakit! Entah apa yang harus dia pilih. Senang, karena mereka yang sudah di anggap keluarganya sendiri berada dalam keadaan sehat. Sakit, karena harus melihat teman-teman yang tidak akan dekat dengannya. Dan iri... Tsuna tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya karena melihat Hoshi Sei, Vongola Decimo Boss dari dunia yang di tempatinya ini bercanda ria dengan 'sahabat-sahabat'nya itu.

Merasa lebih buruk karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Tsuna memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Tentu saja dengan wajah yang menahan sedih.

Menyadari bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi keluar dari kelasnya, Hoshi menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan bingung dan sedikit cemas. Sedari tadi saat belajar, entah kenapa Hoshi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Tsuna. Dari dulu sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Tsuna, dia memang sudah merasakannya. Tapi tidak sekuat ini! Ada perasaan ganjil di dadanya. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera memecahkan masalah itu sebelum terlambat.

Sebagai seorang Vongola Kesepuluh, Hoshi tahu beberapa hal tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia tahu bahwa Tsuna mempunyai darah keturunan Italia. Dia tahu bahwa ayah Tsuna ketua dari CEDEF. Tapi yang dia tahu bahwa Tsuna sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya bekerja di dalam Mafia. Hoshi sendiri adalah campuran Jepang, Italia, dan Inggris. Itulah alasannya kenapa dia memiliki rambut kuning pirang dan mata biru laut. Hoshi sendiri lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Inggris daripada Italia. Karena darah Inggrisnya lebih jelas dari darah Italia-nya. Walau darah keturunan Jepangnya lebih jelas dari darah keturunan negara yang berada di benua Eropa tersebut. Itulah kenapa marga dan namanya lebih ke-Jepang-an daripada ke-Eropa-an.

Hoshi sempat tinggal di Italia selama 3 tahun sejak lahir, lalu pindah ke Inggris selama 5 tahun, sampai akhirnya menetap di Jepang untuk waktu yang lama. Karena bila dia sudah tetap menjadi Vongola Decimo, dia kemungkinan besar akan tinggal di Italia lebih lama daripada di Jepang.

Karena asik melamun memikirkan rasa penasarannya akan Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hoshi tidak mendengarkan sama sekali apa yang para guardiannya itu bicarakan.

Sampai akhirnya Yamamoto mencoba menepuk pundak Hoshi.

"Sei!" panggil Yamamoto mencoba menyadarkan Hoshi yang sedang melamun.

"Eh? Iya, apa?" Hoshi terkejut karena tiba-tiba di tepuk seperti itu oleh Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha, Sei, jangan melamun! Kau tidak mendengarkan sama sekali apa yang kita bicarakan, kan?" tegur Yamamoto sambil tersenyum, tepatnya nyengir.

"Haha, _sorry_! Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa, Jyudaime?"

"Tentang teman sekelas kita, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia yang sedang kupikirkan,"

"Bossu, ada apa dengan Sawada-san?" tanya Chrome pelan, tapi terdapat nada penasaran disana. Karena sedari tadi saat pelajaran pun, gadis manis pemalu itu menyadari bahwa Boss nya itu tengah sesekali melirik Tsuna dengan pandangan yang cukup sangat penasaran.

Tentu saja Mukuro juga menyadarinya. Tapi dia menyerahkan semua bagian pertanyaan kepada teman-teman sesama guardiannya itu.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dan menarik tentangnya!" jawab Hoshi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

"Haahh~," Tsuna menghela nafas tanda bosan. Saat ini dia berada di atas sekolahnya sambil memakan roti yang baru saja di belinya di kantin sekolah. Tentu saja karena dia lupa membawa bekal. Tidak seperti yang pernah dia alami dulu di dunianya. Walaupun dia sering lupa membawa bekal yang sudah di siapkan Kaa-sannya, pasti akan ada yang mengantarkannya ke sekolahnya. Seperti Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, bahkan Bianchi. Walau pastinya akan terjadi keributan besar bila Lambo atau Bianchi sudah ikut campur di sekolahnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Tsuna tersenyum miris.

Dia benci harus mengingat kenangan tentang keluarganya yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya di dunia yang sekarang ia coba tinggali ini. Beda dengan saat dia berada di dunianya, walaupun mungkin sampai setahun dia tidak dapat bertemu keluarga dan teman-temannya itu karena sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan tulis-menulis yang berada beratus-ratus yang harus di kerjakannya sendiri sebagai pemimpin Vongola -walau kadang para guardiannya membantu-, dirinya masih menyempatkan untuk mengirim surat atau menelepon keluarganya walau hanya sedetik. Kalau mungkin di lakukan, dia pasti akan menyempatkan untuk meliburkan diri(kabur) dari pekerjaannya hanya untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun semua keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Tsuna selalu mendahulukan orang-orang yang dia cintai dan dia sayangi lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tidak pernah -TIDAK AKAN pernah menyesal melakukan hal itu! Hal itu adalah Kewajibannya, dan juga HAK-nya. Begitulah yang pemuda-yang saat ini bersosok remaja- pikirkan.

Seandainya ada orang yang mengenal siapa dirinya di dunia yang baru ini. Siapa saja!

Dan sekali lagi Tsuna menghelakan nafasnya sambil menunduk karena memikirkan harapan yang dia pikir konyol.

"Jangan terus membuang kebahagiaanmu seperti itu, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

**DEG**

Tsuna segera memutar kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara yang baru saya menyebutkan namanya itu.

_Suara itu... jangan-jangan._

"Boo,"

"AAAHH!" Tsuna terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi telinga kanannya.

"Ahahahaha, aku tidak tahu kalau Tsunayoshi-kun yang terkenal hebat itu bisa terlonjak kaget seperti itu. Ahahahaha... hiburan yang menarik!" ucap seorang remaja laki-laki berambut putih keunguan yang sedang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dalam keadaan terbang dengan sayap putih di terletak di punggungnya.

"Byakuran?!" Tsuna terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tapi terdapat guratan senang di wajahnya.

Byakuran lalu mengusap air mata tertawanya lalu memandang Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, aku kesini karena membawakan sesuatu untukmu! Oh, dan juga aku tahu situasi yang sedang kau hadapi, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Guratan senang yang ada di wajah Tsuna menghilang, digantinya dengan senyum pahit. Lalu dia merubah ekpresinya menjadi lebih tenang -diam, dengan pandangan mata yang dingin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentangku, Byakuran? Ku kira hanya aku dan Primo yang mengetahui hal ini," tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," **PLAK **"Jangan menggunakan ekspresi seperti itu dihadapanku! Aku bukan musuhmu, ingat?" balas Byakuran yang baru saja menepuk kedua pipi Tsuna dengan cukup keras. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Tsuna mengganti ekpresi dinginnya menjadi ekspresi yang lebih ber-manusiawi.

Tsuna memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa cukup panas karena 'tamparan' dari Byakuran tadi. Lalu Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya sambil membisikkan kata "maaf" yang setidaknya dapat Byakuran dengar.

Byakuran tersenyum lagi, dia tidak marah dengan sikap yang Tsuna tunjukkan kepadanya tadi. Di usapnya kepala Tsuna dengan lembut.

"Ah!" Byakuran segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Tsuna karena mengingat sesuatu kenapa dia berada di sana -di atap sekolah bersama Tsuna. "Ini, ambil dan lihatlah." ucap remaja bermata ungu itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang baru saja di ambilnya dari lantai -yang tadi dia taruh sebelum tertawa.

Tsuna mengambil kotak tersebut dengan ekspresi bingung. Lalu di bukanya kotak tersebut.

Remaja(karena saat ini memang dia sedang remaja) bermata coklat iru terkejut dengan isi kotak yang di lihatnya. "Ini kan..."

* * *

**Okay, bersambun dulu! Mohon maaf semuanya! Pengen sih nulis yang panjang panjang, tapi nanti bingung untuk chapter ke 2-3 nya. Summimasen!**

**Dan saya ulangi, saya minta maaf bila ada kata bahasa yang HANEH dan mungkin agak gak jelas! Saya takut saya ketularan Gokudera dalam hal menjelaskan sesuatu. (^^")**

**Gokudera: "**Apa maksudnya dengan hal itu, Saki?!**" -sewot- "**DAN KENAPA AKU PERHATIAN SAMA ORANG LAIN SELAIN JUUDAIME? VOOIII, INI PENGHINAAN!**"**

**Err- sorry? **

**Gokudera: "**Sorry? Kau bilang "Sorry"?! APA-APAAN ITU? DAN SIAPA SI HOSHI SEI ITU?!**" -nunjuk Hoshi yang sedang memperhatikan Tsuna dengan rasa penasaran dan kesal(?)- **

**Easy Goku, easy! Hoshi Sei itu salah satu kandidat Vongola Decimo yang ada di parallel world!**

**Dan untuk yang penasaran dengan siapa Hoshi Sei itu dan kenapa dia merasakan perasaan aneh pas dekat dengan Tsuna, akan di bahas di chapter selanjutnya! Atau selanjutnya! Atau selanjutnya! Atau selan- -_BUKK- _(pingsan)**

**Tsuna: -memandang sang Author yang pingsan dengan teragis?- "**EHEM! Karena ini fic pertama Saki-san di fandom KHR, tolong di maklumi! Dan dia akan senang hati melanjutkan chap ke 2 nya kalau dapat review!**" -membungkuk- "**Mohon Review-nya!**"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: KHR bukan milik saya. Sayang banget ya... (TT^TT) **

**Maaf kalo ada ke anehan lagi! **

**Dan saya lupa memberi peringatan ya di chap pertama?**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC pasti ada apalagi di bagian guardiannya yang dari parallel word! ****OC**** untuk Hoshi Sei!**** Dia bukan Giotto lho!**** NO ROMANCE!**** Word****s****: 3000+ (Kemaren 2000-an)**

**Btw, thanks for the Review, Follow/Alert, or Favorite this Fiction! I'm so grateful! m(_ _)m**

**Thanks for: miharu31, ****Rin-X-Edden****, ****KyoTsuMu182769****, ****LuckyKittens****, ****skyruu****, ****SR 2721****, daehyun, ****VongolaXII****, ****and ****JackFrost14****.**

**Let's Begin again!**

* * *

**The Chance**

**Chapter 2:** Who and Why – Suspicious!

* * *

"Ini kan..."

"Yup! Itu adalah sarung tangan wol-mu yang biasa kau gunakan untuk bertarung, dan juga Vongola Gear-mu. Oh dan juga _kiri no ringu_ yang ku dengar Mukuro membuatkannya spesial untuk semua anggota Vongola Decimo di duniamu. ASLI!" seru Byakuran dengan bangga.

Tsuna masih memandang isi dalam kotak yang di pegangnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. 'Mantan' boss Vongola tersebut segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari kotak tersebut lalu memandang Byakuran dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Byakuran tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang di anggapnya menarik itu. Lalu dia terkekeh pelan, "ingin tahu?" tanyanya sambil melirik Tsuna dengan sorot matanya yang masih 'tertawa'.

Tsuna tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Itu karena-"

_**CREAK**_

Byakuran berhenti berbicara, Tsuna pun berhenti memandang Byakuran. Sekarang matanya teralih ke arah pintu yang baru saya terbuka. Terlihatlah 6 orang yang berdiri disana dengan 5 wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Tsuna maupun Byakuran. 6 orang itu adalah Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro, dan Hoshi Sei, sebagai pemimpin ke 5 orang di belakangnya itu. Byakuran tahu siapa Hoshi Sei itu, karena sebelum bertemu Tsuna, dia sempat mengecek untuk mengetahui siapakah Vongola Decimo yang ada di dunianya ini.

"B-Byakuran?!" Anggota Vongola Decimo itu memandang Byakuran dengan pandangan kaget, bercampur amarah. Hoshi dan guardiannya mengambil posisi seakan siap untuk menyerang Byakuran kapan saja. Hoshi meraih pisau-atau pedang kecil-***** yang -di yakini Tsuna-di ambil dari sakunya, Yamamoto meraih Shigure Kintoki-nya yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana, Gokudera dengan dinamitnya, Ryohei dengan tangannya yang siap untuk meninju, Mukuro dan Chrome dengan Trisula-nya -yang entah kapan sudah ada di tangan mereka.

Tsuna yang melihat posisi Hoshi dan -walau dia tidak ingin mengakuinya-guardiannya(Hoshi) siap untuk menyerang Byakuran, segera memakai Vongola Gear, cincin kabutnya, dan juga sarung tangannya. Lalu ia segera berdiri di depan Byakuran, mencoba melindunginya dari 6 orang yang siap menyerangnya.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan padanya?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada tenang dan tegas, seperti yang sering dia lakukan di dunianya saat mencoba memerintah para guardian-temannya yang kadang selalu ribut, agar tenang. Dan hal itu selalu berhasil.

Hoshi dan ke 5 guardiannya terkejut mendengar nada bicara dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang selalu di anggap oleh seluruh orang di sekolah sebagai seorang Dame-Tsuna.

Hoshi segera menggelengkan kepala dari keterkejutannya. Lalu mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

"Da-Sawada-kun... dia, Byakuran," sambil menunjuk Byakuran dengan pisaunya "adalah orang jahat!" jawab Hoshi sedikit tegang. Entah kenapa dirinya, saat menyebutkan Byakuran adalah orang jahat, terasa seakan dia mengatakan hal yang bohong. Hoshi sendiri bingung, yang dia tahu adalah Byakuran itu orang jahat. Dia tahu Byakuran adalah seorang boss mafia yang jahat saat dia dan teman-temannya tidak sengaja terkirim ke masa depan dengan _Juunen Bazooka_ dan mendapatkan info bahwa seorang yang bernama Irie Shouichi dan Byakuran adalah orang-orang yang berada dari Millefiore Famiglia yang ingin menguasai dunia dan membunuh banyak orang yang seakan mengganggu jalan mereka. Terutama dari Vongola Famiglia, karena mereka mengincar cincin Vongola yang katanya memiliki kekuatan dasyat yang dapat melindungi, sekaligus dapat membahayakan dunia.

Tapi entah kenapa, sebelum mereka sempat mengambil kesempatan untuk bertarung, mereka sudah kembali ke masa mereka. Sebelum mereka membalaskan dendam -memperbaiki masa depan, mereka sudah kembali ke masa mereka. Mengingat hal itu, Hoshi menjadi sedih dan kesal. Sekarang dia seakan hanya menunggu dimana masa depan mengerikan itu akan muncul. Dan lebih parahnya, saat ini dia bertemu dengan musuh yang akan di lawannya di masa depan -baginya.

Hoshi menggertakan giginya mencoba menahan diri. Dia ingin melawan Byakuran. Mengalahkannya sekarang agar tidak ada masa depan mengerikan menanti mereka. Tapi saat dia melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi yang berdiri -menatap dirinya dengan tajam, mencoba melindungi Byakuran, membuat dirinya ragu untuk menyerang. Seakan bila ia menyerang Byakuran, dia melakukan kesalahan besar.

Dengan kesal -walau sedikit ragu, Hoshi mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Tsuna. Tapi bukan untuk menyerang.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan penuh emosi.

Pertanyaannya sangat ambigu. Tapi Tsuna tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin di tanyakan Hoshi. 'Kenapa dirinya melindungi Byakuran?' 'Kenapa melindungi orang jahat?'.

Tsuna sebenarnya sedikit bingung, kenapa Hoshi _masih _menganggap Byakuran sebagai orang jahat. Tsuna berpikir mungkin Hoshi pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya, berada di masa depan untuk waktu sebentar karena tidak sengaja tertembak _Juunen Bazooka_, dan mendapatkan informasi bahwa Byakuran ingin menguasai dunia. Tapi apa tidak ada yang memberi tahu Vongola Decimo di dunia ini bahwa dunia di masa depan sudah berubah? Semua orang yang mati karena Millefiore Famiglia hidup kembali seakan tidak pernah mati. Tempat-tempat yang sudah hancur kembali seperti semula seakan tidak pernah hancur. Atau mungkin Byakuran mencoba muncul di depan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah berada di pihak yang benar? Mungkin tidak pernah -melihat cara mereka memandang Byakuran seakan baru pertama kali melihatnya di masa mereka.

Sang _mantan _Boss Vongola berambut coklat ini hanya mengela nafas pelan karena telah memperoses semua hal kemungkinan yang terjadi, di pikirannya. Setidaknya dia bersyukur belum berada dalam _Hyper Dying Will Mode_(HDWM). Kalau tidak, mungkin semua orang yang ada di hadapannya akan bertanya siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan kenapa dirinya bisa berada dalam keadaan HDWM dimana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat melakukannya. Dan lebih parahnya karena dia adalah seorang _Dame_-Tsuna di dunia tersebut.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaan Jyudaime, Dame-Tsuna!" teriak remaja berambur silver abu-abu itu masih dengan memegang dinamitnya yang untungnya belum di nyalakan atau di lemparnya.

Tsuna memandang remaja berambut silver abu-abu itu tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Sejujurnya, dia cukup tidak terbiasa –tidak nyaman mendengar dirinya di panggil Dame-Tsuna oleh seseorang yang selalu memanggil dirinya _Jyudaime_ dan hampir selalu memujinya dimana saja bahkan walau sang 'Tangan Kanan'_nya_ itu tidak sedang bersamanya. Senang sih, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya sombong.

Lelaki berambut coklat jabrik itu merendahkan posisinya. Tsuna menatap 6 orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Apa salahnya melindungi orang yang tidak bersalah?" dia menjawab –berbalik bertanya.

Dahi keenam orang di hadapan Tsuna itu mengerut.

"Tidak bersalah? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang si Brengsek pecinta makanan manis itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" ucap Mukuro kesal, sambil berjalan mendekat dan menodongkan trisulanya ke depan wajah Tsuna.

Ujung trisula Mukuro yang tajam dengan wajah Tsuna hanya berbeda beberapa senti. Tapi Tsuna tidak terlihat takut. Cahaya matanya terlihat tenang. Ketenangannya yang mematikan. Melihat mata Tsuna yang terlalu _tenang_ itu membuat Mukuro melangkah mundur dan menurunkan trisula-nya. Mata Tsuna seakan mengatakan "Mundur atau mati". Mukuro tidak pernah semenurut, selemah, dan merasa setakut ini, bahkan tidak di depan Hoshi Sei, pikirnya.

Hoshi, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, terutama Chrome, melihat Mukuro yang menampilkan ekspresi 'lemah' atau tidak dapat melawan itu, terkejut. Mukuro, seorang remaja lelaki yang terkenal kuat dan licik, dan bahkan biasanya langsung menggunakan ilusinya di depan lawannya tanpa ragu-ragu itu, mundur di hadapan seorang remaja berambut coklat yang di kenal sebagai Dame-Tsuna? Apa yang terjadi? Mereka semua tercengang, diam tak berkata.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat Mukuro _menuruti_ 'perintah'nya. "Bagus," katanya singkat.

"Jadi-" Tsuna melirik ke arah Hoshi, lalu ke lima orang lainnya secara bergantian. "-mau mendengar penjelasanku _baik-baik_ atau masih mau mencoba menyerang?" lanjutnya.

Hoshi masih ragu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yamamoto masih memegang erat Shigure Kintoki-nya, seakan tidak mendengar apa yang sang remaja berambut coklat di depannya itu katakan. Gokudera menurunkan dinamitnya, entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa bila menuruti sang Dame-Tsuna di hadapannya itu tidak akan membawa masalah. Walau dia sendiri terkejut dengan pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Ryohei merendahkan ancang-ancangnya, tapi matanya masih menatap tajam Byakuran yang masih berada di belakang sang remaja berambut coklat itu. Chrome merendahkan trisula-nya. Remaja perempuan itu berpikir, bila Mukuro-sama-nya saja merasa 'kalah' saat mencoba melawan seseorang yang terkenal sebagai Dame-Tsuna itu, kenapa dirinya tak mengikuti saja. Bila Mukuro-sama-nya saja bisa kalah, bagaimana tidak dengan dirinya? Gadis remaja itu memilih untuk menuruti keinginan remaja berambut coklat di depannya itu.

"Ada apa, Hoshi-kun? Yamamoto...-kun?" Tsuna _bertanya_, melihat Hoshi yang masih ragu-ragu dan Yamamoto yang terlihat tidak bergeming.

Baru saja Tsuna ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sudah lama ia tidak dengar...

"Baka-Sei, Yamamoto, rendahkan senjata kalian!" suara yang familiar di telinga Tsuna itu memerintahkan Hoshi dan Yamamoto untuk merendahkan senjata mereka.

Tsuna segera berbalik untuk melihat asal suara tersebut. Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang di kenalnya. Seorang bayi –yang terkenal sebagai Hitman nomor satu di dunia-dengan jas atasan dan bawahan hitam, dengan topi fedora berwarna hitam-oranye, sambil memegang pistol berwarna hijau, dan seorang remaja berambut hitam mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan baju gakuran hitam yang menggantung di punggungnya dan dengan lambang ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di lengan kanannya, sambil memegang tonfa di kedua tangannya.

"Reborn? Hibari-san?" alis Reborn menyerit mendengar namanya di sebut oleh remaja berambut coklat tersebut.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Reborn dengan nada jengkel, tidak suka namanya di sebutkan begitu saja oleh orang yang tidak begitu di kenalnya.

Tsuna berteriak kepada dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya. Menyalahkan dirinya karena reflek menyebutkan nama Reborn begitu saja.

"A-aku? A-aku Sawada Tsunayoshi." Jawabnya agak canggung.

Reborn menyeritkan alisnya lagi. "Aku tahu namamu, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Yang kutanyakan, 'Siapa _**kamu**_'?" dengan menekankan bagian 'kamu'.

Tsuna tidak suka dan tidak nyaman dengan nada bicara Reborn yang di tunjukkan kepadanya. Reborn yang di hadapannya saat ini bukan Reborn yang dia kenal. Bukan karena Reborn yang berada di dunia aslinya sudah terlepas dari kutukan Arcobaleno dan menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi Reborn yang di hadapannya saat ini bertanya kepadanya dengan nada yang di tunjukkan kepada orang asing. Dan sebenci-bencinya Tsuna untuk mengakui hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa dirinya di dunia ini, bukanlah orang yang Reborn kenal.

"Bukankah tidak baik bila tidak mengenalkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu?" suara Byakuran menyadarkan dirinya dari pikiran yang tidak nyaman tadi.

Byakuran hanya tersenyum walau di tatapi dengan tatapan yang terasa seakan dapat membunuh dari sang Hitman bayi tersebut.

"Byakuran Gesso... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Reborn, dengan nada amarah dan tidak nyaman.

Hibari yang berada di samping kiri Reborn sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk siap menyerang. Tapi masih di tahannya, untuk tidak menganggu pembicaraan sang bayi.

"Di Jepang? Di Namimori? Tentu saja untuk bertemu Tsunayoshi-kun!" jawab sang remaja berambut putih keunguan itu dengan riang sambil merangkul Tsuna dengan tangan kirinya. "Oh! Dan juga untuk mengirimkan sebuah paket, sebagai tujuan utama!" tambahnya.

Sang Hitman berbadan mungil tersebut memandang curiga ke arah Byakuran dan Tsuna. "Paket?"

"Un, Pa-Ket! Ada yang aneh dengan hal itu?" tanya balik Byakuran dengan santai.

Tsuna yang ada di sampingnya, menyikut pelan Byakuran dengan sikutnya. "Jangan memancing, Byakuran!" tegas Tsuna sambil berbisik.

"Paket apa?" tanya Hoshi sambil berteriak. Sang Vongola Decimo di dunia ini sepertinya tidak senang dirinya di abaikan karena kedatangan sang Hitman -dan ketua Komite Kedisiplinan- yang mengambil peran untuk bertanya kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi, teman sekelasnya yang mulai di curigai itu.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang ku pakai?" tanya Tsuna balik sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya yang masih mengenakan sarung tangan wol-nya yang menampilkan angka 27.

Hoshi dan Reborn menyeritkan alisnya. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?!" sang Hitman bertanya dengan kasar. Dia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya bahwa sang Boss dari Gesso Famiglia jauh-jauh dari Italia datang ke Jepang hanya untuk mengirimkan sepasang sarung tangan rajut?"

Sang remaja berambut coklat itu berdecak kesal. "Sayangnya, **YA**! Dan yah... ku akui. Sepertinya mengantarkan sarung tanganku ini hanyalah salah satu dari alasan dia datang jauh-jauh dari Italia kesini. Kurasa," ucapnya sambil melipat tangannya dan melirik ke arah Byakuran yang hanya sedari tadi tersenyum senang?

"Umm!" Byakuran mengangguk. "Mengantarkan sarung tangannya Tsunayoshi-kun memang hanya salah satu dari alasan kenapa aku datang ke Jepang! Alasan kedua, karena aku ingin bertemu Tsunayoshi-kun secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya."

"Untuk pertama kalinya? Jadi kau belum pernah bertemu Sawada? Lalu kenapa dia melindungi orang Brengsek sepertimu seakan dia tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya?!" geram Yamamoto Takeshi, sambil mencengkram Shigure Kintoki-nya dengan kuat. Mata coklat madu sang remaja tersebut memperlihatkan amarahnya yang sepertinya tidak dapat tahannya lagi.

"Apa yang di katakan Yamamoto itu EKSTRIM BENAR! Kalau kau belum pernah bertemu Sawada, kenapa dia melindungimu?!" teriak Sasagawa Ryohei yang juga penasaran dan tidak tahan untuk mulai bicara.

Tsuna memutar bola matanya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan kedua orang yang sudah menjadi salah satu anggota keluarganya itu di dunianya. Sang remaja itu berdecak kesal lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang kan; Apa salahnya melindungi orang yang _tidak bersalah_? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan! Apa itu juga salah?! Lalu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan menurut kalian, HAH?!" Tsuna membalas dengan kesal.

Semua yang berada di sana terkejut melihat seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang terdengar pendiam, penakut, dan lemah, dapat kesal dan berteriak di depan 'banyak orang'. Bahkan Hibari Kyouya sendiri terkejut melihatnya. Tapi tidak menunjukkannya lewat ekspresinya. Yang dia tunjukkan saat Tsuna marah hanyalah menyeringai kecil, tertarik dengan hal itu. Dan yang Byakuran lakukan hanyalah diam dan tersenyum kecil. Sang Boss Gesso Famiglia tersebut tidak terkejut dengan Tsuna yang sudah meledak –marah. Tapi dia sedikit terkejut karena Tsuna masih melindunginya dan terus berkata bahwa dirinya _tidak bersalah_. Senang sih, tapi sedikit merasa bersalah. Mengingat dirinya yang berada di dunia paralel di masa depan sudah pernah melakukan hal yang **sangat buruk**. Tapi berkat Tsuna dan Yuni –yang saat ini(di dunianya yang ini) seharusnya dia masih kecil dan belum menjadi pemegang _pacifier Sky Arcobaleno_-, dia menjadi salah satu sekutu mereka. Yang bahkan rela untuk menolong kedua pengguna api langit itu(selain dirinya) walau harus rela kehilangan nyawa.

"Tsunayoshi-kun,"

"Apa?!" Tsuna segera melirik Byakuran dengan tajam. Tapi Byakuran tahu, ekspresi itu bukan di tunjukkan untuknya.

Byakuran hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menyentil pelan dahi sang remaja berambut coklat yang ada di sampingnya itu. Tsuna yang di begitukan hanya berkedip kebingungan. Ekspresi yang tadinya menunjukkan amarah itu berubah menjadi polos kebingungan. Dan itu membuat Byakuran terkekeh pelan lagi, merasa geli.

Byakuran menghela nafas pelan masih sambil tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Tsunayoshi-kun, karena dari tadi terus membelaku! Tapi kau tahu kan, apa yang di katakan mereka pun juga benar; bahwa aku adalah orang jahat."

Semua orang yang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Byakuran tadi membuat badan mereka menegang. Dan sekali lagi, Reborn, Hoshi, dan para guardiannya menyiapkan posisi siap menyerangnya.

Tsuna menyeritkan alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima dengan bagian terakhir dari kata-kata Byakuran. "Apa maksudmu, Byakuran? Kau bukanlah orang jahat!" _Kau sudah berubah! _Geram Tsuna.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku bahkan pernah mencoba membunuhmu, bukan begitu?!" semua yang ada di sana menyeritkan alisnya mendengar pengungkapan tersebut.

"Dia pernah mencoba membunuhmu?" sekarang Reborn menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna. "Dia pernah mencoba membunuhmu, tapi sekarang kau melindunginya?!" sang Hitman tersebut bertanya –membentak Tsuna.

Tsuna mencoba membalas sambil membentak balik. "Dia bohong! Kalian dengar kan; ini pertama kalinya kami berdua bertemu!" _Di dunia ini. _"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa dia bisa mencoba membunuhku?"

"Tapi Tsunayoshi-kun, bisa saja kan aku mengirimkan makanan beracun kepadamu lewat paket kilat?" Byakuran menjawab dengan tanda tanya.

"Tidak! Kalau aku tidak memakannya."

"Tapi kalau kau memakannya?"

"Tidak akan ku makan!"

"Tapi-"

"Kamu ini berada di pihak yang mana sih?!" Tsuna bertambah jengkel.

"Aha, _gomen_. Tapi aku hanya membenarkan." Byakuran tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu, daripada mencoba membunuh, aku sudah pernah membuat jantungmu berhenti, kan?" _Walau ternyata hanya sementara. _

Semua yang mendengarkan hal itu terkejut lagi. Mereka semakin ingin menyerang Byakuran, tapi mereka sendiri masih merasa bingung, kenapa Byakuran terus mengungkapkan hal yang membuat dirinya terlihat bersalah?

"Cukup, Byakuran!" sekarang Tsuna mencoba tenang. Tapi masih menyeritkan dahinya tanda kesal karena perkataan Byakuran tadi. Bukan karena Byakuran bilang bahwa jantungnya pernah dibuat berhenti, tapi karena Byakuran tidak mengehentikan dirinya sendiri untuk terlihat bersalah di hadapan semuanya.

Masih dengan kesal, Tsuna melirik jam tangannya. Wajah kesal dan gumaman kemarahannya segera tergantikan dengan seringaian.

Tsuna segera mengalihkan matanya dari jam tangannya lalu melirik ke arah Reborn dan Hoshi secara bergantian. Tapi masih sambil tersenyum, hingga membuat semua orang di sana menyeritkan alisnya.

Tsuna membungkuk ke arah Reborn dan Hibari. Lalu menatap mereka kembali dengan pandangan penuh kelegaan.

"Minna-san, lima menit lagi bel masuk kelas akan segera berbunyi. Aku akan segera kembali ke kelasku sekarang. Aku yakin sang ketua Komite Kedisiplinan ingin para murid di sekolah ini untuk mematuhi aturannya, bukan begitu? Hibari Kyouya-_san_," ucap Tsuna mencoba bersikap _sopan_.

Hibari mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak suka. Tsuna yang menyadari ekspresi itu hanya tersenyum puas.

Hibari menurunkan tonfa-nya, tapi matanya masih memandang Tsuna dengan tajam. Tapi sang remaja berambut coklat itu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Cepat pergi!"

Hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Hibari. Tsuna mengangguk senang lalu menarik Byakuran untuk segera meninggalkan atap sekolah tersebut. Hoshi dan para guardiannya masih menatap Tsuna dan Byakuran dengan pandangan bingung dan kesal, tapi memberi jalan kepada mereka karena telah mendapat _izin_ dari sang ketua Komite Kedisplinan Namimori tersebut.

Sebelum Tsuna benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Hoshi dan yang lainnya itu(kecuali Byakuran), sang remaja berambut coklat itu berbalik sebentar lalu berteriak.

"Sampai nanti, Hoshi-kun dan minna-san! Jangan buang-buang tenaga kalian untuk hal yang akan berakhir sia-sia! Ku peringatkan, gunakan perasaan dan instingmu, dan terimalah kenyataan. Jangan pernah mencoba menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah lagi! Terutama kau... Vongola Jyudaime,"

Lalu Tsuna dan Byakuran menghilang, sebelum Hoshi dan guardiannya kembali mengecek dirinya yang telah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang mengejutkan itu.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-kun,"

"Hm, ada apa Byakuran?"

Byakuran melirik Tsuna yang sedari tadi tersenyum dan terkekeh-kekeh. Byakuran pun tersenyum.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

Byakuran masih ikut tersenyum, lalu menarik nafas kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sang Boss dari Gesso Famiglia tersebut menepuk pelan pundak sang remaja beramambut coklat yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Yang tadi itu! Saat kau memanggil Hoshi dengan sebutan Vongola Juudaime! Apa tidak apa-apa? Menurut informasi, dirimu di dunia ini tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dunia Mafia. Yah, aku tahu sih Vongola di kenal bukan hanya sebagai famiglia dari mafia, tapi juga perusahaan terkenal di mata para orang biasa. Tapi untuk mengetahui identitas calon Boss kesepuluh Vongola yang bahkan keluarga mafia lain saja tidak tahu –kecuali Cavallone dan Giglio Nero Famiglia-, apa itu tidak membuat mereka curiga?" tanya Byakuran. "Maksudku, kau itu kan di kenal di mata mereka sebagai...(menghela nafas) Dame-Tsuna." Lanjutnya.

"Biar saja!" Tsuna melipatkan tangannya ke dadanya. "Setidaknya perhatian mereka sekarang tertuju kepadaku, bukan kepadamu!"

Byakuran hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa sampai sekarang pun Sawada Tsunayoshi yang di kenalnya sebagai Vongola Decimo itu masih merasa bahwa dirinya ini pantas untuk di bela.

"Ah, aku sudah tiba di kelasku," Tsuna segera melirik ke arah Byakuran yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Byakuran tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku kan tidak bersekolah disini, Tsunayoshi-kun." Lalu remaja berambut putih keunguan itu melangkah pergi. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia berbalik dan memandang Tsuna yang masih berada di pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Aku lupa bilang; bukan hanya aku saja yang mengetahui keadaanmu, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna menyeritkan alisnya karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri! Berterima kasihlah pada kakek moyangmu itu dan Yuni-chan karena itu! _Good luck_!"

Lalu Byakuran menghilang. Meninggalkan Tsuna yang mengkaku bingung harus berkata apa.

* * *

"Reborn! Bukankah Da-Sawada-kun seharusnya tidak tahu apa-apa soal mafia? Lalu kenapa dia bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah Vongola Juudaime?!" Hoshi menatap Reborn dengan frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya itu.

"Jyudaime, tenanglah! Mungkin si Brengsek pecinta manis itu yang memberitahunya," Gokudera mencoba menenangkan Hoshi yang masih mengacak-acak rambutnya secara frustasi dan kebingungan.

"Yang lebih membingungkan; kenapa Sawada terus melindungi sang Brengsek itu saat dia mengakui bahwa dia pernah mencoba membunuh Sawada?!" Yamamoto mencengkram Shigure Kintoki-nya dengan kuat. Sinar matanya masih menunjukkan amarah yang sedari tadi di tahannya karena belum sekalipun menyerang Byakuran yang tadi tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan-jangan Sawada di kontrol atau di ancam secara EKSTRIM oleh si Byakuran!?"

"Sasagawa-san mungkin benar, Bossu. Karena Sawada-san terlihat bukan seperti orang jahat."

"Jadi maksud kalian, Sawada-kun yang terlihat melindungi sang raja Marshmallow dengan keinginannya sendiri itu hanya akting? Dan sang rasa Marshmallow itu mengaku dirinya bersalah itu agar membingungkan kita, juga hanya akting?!" Hoshi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Memperoses apa yang di katakan teman-teman sekelasnya dan kakak kelasnya itu ada benarnya juga.

"Oya oya... jangan katakan kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi dan si Brengsek itu hanya berakting, Hoshi Sei?"

Hoshi menyeritkan alisnya lalu memandang sang _kiri no shugosha_-nya dengan tajam tapi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Mukuro?"

"Gunakan instingmu, Hoshi Sei! Di lihat dari sisi manapun, Sawada Tsunayoshi melindungi si Brengsek itu karena memang keinginannya! Saat dia berkata bahwa sang pecinta manis itu tidak bersalah, dia benar-benar memaksudkannya! Tidak ada yang berakting! Tidak ada yang saling kontrol-mengontrol! Kau itu akan segera sah menjadi Vongola Decimo, Hoshi Sei. Gunakan Vongola _Hyper Intuition_-mu!"

"MUKURO!"

"APA? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Setiap boss Vongola mewariskan _Hyper Intuition_, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat dia menggunakannya!" Mukuro menunjuk ke arah Hoshi dengan kesal. Entah kenapa, sejak Tsuna dan Byakuran pergi, Mukuro yang merasa tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa sejak pertemuan tak sengaja tadi, membuat amarahnya meluap.

"Mukuro, diamlah! Sei adalah kandidat yang sah untuk menjadi Vongola kesepuluh dari Nono. Mungkin dia belum bisa menggunakannya saat ini, tapi pasti dia akan bisa menggunakannya secepatnya! Kau sudah lihat bukan, bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan Xanxus dan mendapatkan cincin Vongola. Itu tandanya dia adalah orang yang cocok untuk menjadi Vongola Jyudaime!" Reborn menatap Mukuro dengan tajam untuk membuat sang guardian kabut tersebut menutup mulutnya. Tapi Mukuro sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Dia bukan satu-satunya kandidat yang sah, Arcobaleno! Kalau ketiga anak Nono tidak mati, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi Vongola Decimo!"

"Mukuro! Jangan biarkan emosimu yang seharusnya di tunjukkan untuk Byakuran kau lampiaskan kepada Boss-mu!"

"Boss? Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan bahwa dia Boss-ku! Dia bahkan tidak lebih kuat dariku!"

"Jyudaime pernah mengalahkanmu, _Teme_!"

"Dulu! Tidak dengan sekarang! Bahkan aku yakin, dia pun akan kalah darimu, Gokudera Hayato!"

Hoshi tersentak. Merasa apa yang di katakan Mukuro itu benar. Memang dia pernah mengalahkan Mukuro, tapi itu di saat pertama kalinya dia mendapat pisau-nya dan sehari setelah dia dapat berada dalam _Hyper Dying Will Mode_ karena beberapa kali latihan dengan Reborn. Makanya dia dapat mengalahkan Mukuro dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Tidak seperti Mukuro sendiri yang baru saja kabur dari penjara Vindice, maka ada setengah dari kekuatannya yang tidak dapat di gunakannya.

Mukuro memang sekarang sudah keluar dari penjara Vindice, tapi masih dengan keadaan kakinya yang di beri pendeteksi agar tidak dapat kabur kemana-mana. Dia pun bebas dari penjara Vindice dengan jaminan bahwa dia akan terus menjadi Vongola Jyudaime _Kiri no Shugosha_ setelah pertarungan melawan Varia. Chrome Dokuro sendiri yang juga memiliki elemen kabut karena Mukuro _menolongnya_, akhirnya menjadi asistennya. Karena bagi Hoshi, tidak mungkin dia akan mempunyai dua _Kiri no Shugosha _yang sedangkan Chrome sendiri bukan orang yang terpilih.

"Cukup, Mukuro, Gokudera! Sekarang dengarkan aku! Daripada kalian menduga hal yang salah tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi, kenapa tidak kalian buktikan saja sendiri!?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kozo?"

"Awasi gerak-gerik Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kalau perlu, kalian ikuti saja dirinya saat pulang sekolah nanti! Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan!"

"Maksudmu, _stalk him_?"

"Ya, Baka-Sei. Sekarang kalian semua cepat masuk kelas!

* * *

**Aneh ya? Maaf ya kita akhiri di sini dulu! Saya bingung! Dan saya ngantuk! *nguap* Setidaknya chap ini lebih banyak word-nya dari pada yang kemarin! Beruntung, eh? Oke, saya mau kabur dulu! Saya merasakan firasat tidak enak! Gokudera mau ngamuk lagi! Jaa nee~ See you next time! Jangan lupa Review-nya setelah baca! Soalnya kalo ada review, saya bisa tau pendapat kalian...**

**Lupa, Info: **Pedang Kecil atau Pisau yang di pakai Hoshi Sei itu mirip dengan milik Vongola Boss ketiga; **Vongola Terzo**!


End file.
